1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a multi-band antenna, and more particularly to a multi-band antenna used in an electric device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, developments of portable wireless communication devices are speeded up. Considering the competitiveness, an antenna built in the device must have small size to save space and increase convenience.
Many electronic devices work in WWAN (Wireless Wide Area Network), and 3G (3rd-generation) is the most popular system of WWAN. But now LTE (Long Term Evolution) is the latest standard in the mobile network technology beyond 3G. The main advantages with LTE are high throughput, low latency, plug and play, and an improved end-user experience. Several worldwide carriers announced plans to convert their networks to LTE since 2009, and LTE has been in trial operation in several countries now. However, antennas for LTE would be put in electronic devices gradually in the future. Operating frequency bands of the LTE are 700, 2100 and 2600 MHz.
However, it is a problem to design a uncomplicated antenna structure to cover frequencies above all.
Hence, in this art, an improved antenna to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior art should be provided.